Which way do I go?
by Leo2flyt
Summary: this a sequel to "I swing this you swing that way" Donnie have been avoiding Casey for a couple of months now since Casey's confession and now he's getting sick of it, so what does Casey do? face him head on of course


Donnie's 'conversation with Casey was only a couple of months ago. During the entire time Donnie avoids him and doesn't look at him. Not because he's disgusted by Casey's sexuality, he's just to confuse and embarrassed to say or do anything. Can you blame him? Donatello just had his first kiss, but not with the girl he loves instead it was taken by a boy that he used to think was a rival for April's affections.

Casey knew that Donnie's too embarrassed to talk. And at first it amused him. However, as the days go by Casey was starting to get sick of this. So he decided to do something about it.

Casey came to the lair on a Saturday. He sees three mutant turtles sitting on the couch, all of them wearing clothes. Now this may seem strange to most people but from what Casey learned last month was that these special four turtles can remove their shells like its clothing or armor. Every month, the turtles take off their shells to have them cleaned by their sensei; Master Splinter. Of course without their shells they're exposed. REALLY exposed.

Casey can see that Leo and Raph are wearing gym shorts, seeing how their legs are different from humans and so much thicker. Leo's are white with a blue star on each side and he's wearing a sleeveless t-shirt over it. Raph's are black with red designs on the side. Unlike Leo, Raph's not wearing a shirt showing his rock hard six-pack. Casey noticed that someone is staring at those abs; Mikey. Mikey isn't wearing any shorts or pants, instead it's a sundress. It was sunny yellow with flowers at the bottom in colors you can only see from a rainbow. None of them are wearing their gear

Mikey may seem like a boy on the outside but he have always believed he's a girl. Mikey is transgender. After revealing this to his family and friends, they accepted him.

However, Casey can see one turtle is missing. Luckily, Casey knows him well enough to know that there is only one place in the entire world where you can find him. His lab. As stealth as he could, Casey sneak sneaks past the turtles and made a bee line to Donnie's lab.

When he step in, Casey lets a smirk slip onto his lips when he sees Donnie hunching over something with his back turned. Donnie, like his brothers, isn't wearing his shell. Instead, he's wearing a lilac sweater that's so big on him one side slides off his shoulder revealing olive green skin. Casey couldn't help but think how cute Donnie looks. However, images of Donnie in that sweater sends his mind through the gutter and down further. Casey has to will his boner down to step forward to our genius.

Casey can see that Donnie is going over his blueprints on the turtle mech. He looked down further and sees more of Donnie's pale green skin; no pants or shorts. Casey wonders if Donnie is even wearing any underwear. Casey shakes the thought from his head before it gets worse and slammed his hand on the blueprint making Donnie jump. Donnie follows the hand up the arm and looks right into a pair of chocolate orbs.

Donnie sucks in a breathe to keep in a scream of surprise. Casey, the boy he's been trying to avoid for weeks is staring down at him with the same smug he has on his face the last time he seen him. Donnie couldn't help but notice the same fluttering warm feeling in his stomach and feel his face heating up.

"Do I really have to keep you from working to pay attention to me?" Donnie has never really thought that Casey would care. "N-no, but-"

Donnie didn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly he's in a mini tornado and sees his entire lab in all directions going by so fast. He was already disoriented when he finally stop and unknowingly looking at Casey. It took Donnie a few moments to realize that Casey is only a breathe away from him. He tensed at the short distance between them.

He tried to put more distance between them only to be stopped by his chair. Donnie is trapped between a rock and a hard place, literally. Donnie noticed a tent on the human boy's pants. Stuttering, Donnie finally found his voice, "Did-did I do that?" However, when Donnie was supposed to be pointing at it he accidentally poked it and felt a twitch.

He retracted his hand like it got acid on it. Donnie shivered, 'Isn't taking my first kiss satisfying enough?' Casey can see the clear distress in his eyes and tried to soothe him, "Uh…yeah but I'm not going to do that to you. It's just that my hormones are going crazy today. But right I just want to talk." Donnie is still feeling a little edgy around Casey but he can see that he's being honest so he relaxes a little.

"What's there to talk about? The fact that you're gay? The fact that you made me think for a while that some human punk kid is planning on taking my April away from me only to make me find out I was wrong? Or maybe you want to talk about the fact you stole my first kiss!?"

Casey felt a little offended for having his sexuality pointed out, especially by the one person he likes. "Oh, I'm sorry that my queer nature makes you feel uncomfortable. I never realized that you are such a homophobe!"

"One; I didn't say your homosexuality makes me uncomfortable. Two; I'm not a homophobe. It doesn't even matter to me which way people go. Mikey is transgender and has a crush on Raph, but you don't hear me complaining about it. Furthermore, I really don't have a problem with your liking of guys."

Casey at ease when finding out his crush never really has a problem with it. He soon realized what else Donnie asked before; the one with his first kiss. "Wait, did you say that was your first kiss?"

Donnie couldn't help but blush at the statement, "Y-yeah, it was. I was saving it for April, but maybe she can be the first girl I kiss."

Casey got a little curious; "So how was it? Was I good?" The purple turtle soon became a red turtle, "To be honest…it was better than I imagine my first kiss would be." Casey felt a little smugged for this and leaned forward closer to the turtle. He can feel himself being lured in by Donnie's red-brown eyes and subconsciously put his hands on Donnie's thighs.

Donnie suddenly let out a loud moan. He quickly covered his mouth but it was too late; he let out a pleasureful moan. Casey's eyes were widening with surprise before they narrowed with mischief. He looked down and found the source of Donnie's sudden pleasure; his legs.

"Oh, a leg person huh? Kinky." Casey squeezed a little to get his desired reaction. And Donnie's expression is priceless. Donnie subconsciously parted his legs more and shows a bulge under his sweater. "Well what do we have here? Getting excited there Donnie-babe?"

Donnie blushed even harder if that was possible, "D-don't call me that. It's embarrassing." Donnie is also secretly excited by the 'dirty talk'.

"Sorry babe, but that's my personal nickname for you. Also, I been wondering, are even wearing any underwear under HERE!?" Donnie gasped when Casey suddenly lifted up his sweater and took a peek. It's not as different as he thought it would be, it looks just like any other male genital the only difference is that it's all green except for the head which is pink.

"Stop staring at it!" Donnie is having trouble keeping control over his voice. Casey ignored his demand and put his head under the pale purple sweater and gave the 'stick' and experimental lick. Donnie was able to swallow down a moan but Casey isn't having it so he slowly put Donnie into his mouth. Donnie immediately started to whimper from the sudden pleasure.

Five minutes.

That's all it took; five minutes.

Five minutes of electric searing pleasure coursing through his veins.

Five minutes of new territories.

Five minutes of a hot, moist, cavern sliding up and down his shaft.

That's how long he lasted; five minutes.

Donnie is blushing so hard it's a wonder that his head didn't explode from embarrassment. He just had an organism. A premature organism. Donnie tries to apologize without stumbling over his words, but Casey just waved it off. "Hey, it's cool. I guess you were really new at this. Not very many people last long on the first time."

Donnie decided that the floor just became interesting. Casey became a little agitated by this but didn't push. So he decided that the next best thing to do was leave and give Donnie some time to think. Casey was about to walk out the door when he hears Donnie voice finally coming back; "W-wait Casey…I…I really hope we can do this again sometime."

Casey looked back just in time to see Donnie smiling. Smiling at him. He can feel his heart pounding with hope. "Sure, anytime you need 'help' don't hesitate to call me okay?" Donnie just nodded to confirm that he understood.

Casey only manages to walk a few feet away from the lab with a giddy grin on his face before he notice the new company standing in front of him. He can see in the back where April and Mikey are having a little argument before exchanging some money amongst themselves and Master Splinter. "Wait were you guys betting on us?"

April stepped forward and apologized; "Sorry Casey, we couldn't help ourselves." She giggled. Little did they know that Donnie hears every last word but he couldn't bring himself to care. He has too much on his mind.

"Which way DO I go?"


End file.
